


Two Hearts in Duet

by MayorOfCanTown



Series: The Amvely Region [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfCanTown/pseuds/MayorOfCanTown
Summary: You did it: beat down all the members of the Elite 4, took down the Champion, and became the brand new Champion of the Amvely region. When you're finally free of the celebration, the attention, and congratulations, you find Taren, the Electric Type Elite 4 Member, has been waiting for you.
Series: The Amvely Region [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761055
Kudos: 4





	Two Hearts in Duet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the original draft of this at 1 am in about 15 minutes on my phone and there's only been a lot of additions/editing
> 
> me and a bunch of my friends have been designing a fake pokemon region, with plot and OCs and stuff, and it made me wanna write again so hang tight for MORE of these snippets in this series
> 
> they will NOT be in chronological order, and they may not even be internally consistent, but theyre sure as heck gonna be fun

The fireworks go off, and you can barely hear yourself over the noise: the crowd cheers, there's some crown thing resting on your head, and you can't help but feel a little... paraded. You look around the people that you actually know at your championship party, managing to spot a couple you recognise - there's the gym leaders, Professor Hazel, and the Elite 4 that you just beat to get the position. The Electric-type, Taren, locks eyes with you for a second, all dressed up like everyone else, looking a little uncomfortable. He waves, and that's the last you see of him the whole night.

When the festivities and the celebrations are all over, you seek him out again, and you eventually find Taren leant up against Luxray, at a campfire. The gentle notes of his ukulele ring out across the night sky; he plays slow and steady, deliberating over every note. The formal dress is gone, back to his day clothes, and some part of you can tell that this, right here and now, is where he feels at home.

“Y’know, you did good in there,” he says, without looking up from the fire. “Obviously, you don’t need me to tell you that, but still. S’been a while since I’ve had a proper battle that got the blood pumping like that.”

In a fluid motion, he slips his ukulele off his head and beckons you forward. Luxray lets out a sound that you’re pretty sure is his equivalent of a purr.

“There’s not a lot of difference between music and Pokemon battles,” he continues after you take a seat in front of the campfire as well. “It makes people happy, for one. But more importantly, it’s like art. You gotta be smart, and creative-“ chuckling, he stops, as he locks eyes with you, genuine and light-hearted. “- it’s self-expression. Purest expression of the relationship between you and your Pokemon. How you battle is how you live. It’s how your heart beats.”

A pregnant pause hangs in the air, silent but for the crackling of the flames. “You got heart, kid. The way you and your Pokémon fight? That’s art. That’s music in motion. It’s obvious how much you care about each other, and I’ve been looking for someone who cares about Pokemon like I do.” Leaning away, he opens his bag, pulling out a Pokémon egg. “Looking for someone who can take good care of this sweetheart.”

With both hands, he holds it out for you to take. When your fingertips make contact, there’s a gentle static shock, but a warm clarity falls over you. You motion to take the egg into your lap, but it's pulled from your hands, with a tut. "I said, I'm looking for someone to take good care. Never said that would be you." He sticks his tongue out, and you roll your eyes back at him, following his gaze as he tucks it back into his bag and stretches, standing to his feet. A second later, he's still looking down on you. "Come on, then, you wanna prove you can take care of it? There's one way to do it - show me how well you've raised your Pokémon so far, bud."

You don't think you've ever jumped up faster in your life, grabbing a Poké Ball and holding it out, taking some quick steps back. He does the same, clipping a Quick Ball off his belt, and holding it towards you, smirking. "Standard rules. Two trainers. 12 Pokemon. No dynamax, no restraint. Deal?" Nodding, you toss the ball up, releasing your partner, as he lets his Emolga loose. "I've been all around the world, y'know. My Pokémon come from all sorts. Emolga here is from Unova. Raichu's from Alola. My best pal here - " he affectionately elbows Luxray. " - is all the way from Sinnoh. But I've never quite met a trainer like you." Luxray nods, but shifts awkwardly in anticipation: he's not gonna be happy until it's **his** turn.

"Round 2. I'm not holding back, y'hear? Ready to feel the full force of my shockwave? Ready to face the thunderstorm head-on?" He points at you, and winks. "... Ready to duet?"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and crits welcome!


End file.
